A Special Birthday
by navybrat
Summary: Little A.J.'s fifth Birthday is coming up......
1. Default Chapter

A Special Birhday  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jag and or the characters. Wish I owed Harm though.  
  
Summary: Little A.J.'s fifth Birthday is coming up. Does Mac remember the bet?  
  
A/N: This is my first FanFic, so be gentle please.  
  
1403 Zulu  
Jag Headquarters  
  
"Good morning sir"   
"Morning Bud. How is little A.J. doing?" Harm inquires as he searches the office for a certain Marine.  
"He's doing great sir. You know his fifth birthday is coming up in a week. I hope you'll be there." Bud replies, not knowing what a significance his son's birhtday is to Harm and Mac  
Harm's head jerked up at the mention of little A.J.'s fifth birthday. "Don't worry Bud, I'll be there." Harm left Bud standing there in search of Mac about a little bet.  
TBC  
  
Good? Bad? Let me know if I should continue. 


	2. The conversation

A Special Birthday  
  
Disclaimer: See previous Chapter  
  
Summary: Little A.J.'s fifth birthday is coming up. Does Mac remember the bet?  
  
1404 Zulu  
Jag Headquarters  
  
Harm finally found Mac in the break room. The only problem was he didn't know what to say. He remembered back to the day he made the bet. He was so mad at himself for making it five years. He should have made it five minutes.  
  
He didn't exactly remember when he feel in love with Mac it just sorta happened and now he couldn't get her off his mind. He hoped she remembered the bet. Ever since that day, he has dreamed of little Mac's running around and little Harm's too.  
  
"Earth to Harm! Hey Harm are you listening? I asked if you wanted some coffee." Mac practically yelled in his face  
  
"Sorry Mac, what did you want?" He'd been caught  
  
"I just wanted to know if you wanted some coffee. Are you alright? You seem sorta out of it." Mac had seen Harm come in and just stand there staring at her. She got nervous at first then she realized Harm wasn't staring at her but more like past her.  
  
"Um, no thanks. Hey Mac did you know that little A.J.'s fifth birthday is next week?" Well I got right to the point. Now I just hope she remembered or atleast want's to remember.   
TBC  
  
Let me know if I should continue. I'd love the feedback. 


	3. Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: See first Chapter  
  
Summary: Little A.J.'s fifth birthday is coming up.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews and whoever said that it was a deal and not a bet, you were right. Sorry for the mix up. A special thanks to Jenna for the ideas.  
  
  
1408 Zulu  
Jag Headquarters  
  
Mac didn't say anything. She just stood there staring wide-eyed at Harm. She couldn't believe that little A.J.'s fifth birthday was coming up. She had been dreaming of that day for five years now. "Harm. I..I don't know what to say. I mean, of course I remember our deal. How could I forget?"  
  
"Listen Mac, I'll understand if you want to back out. There's no pressure or anything. I was just wondering if you remembered it." God she wants to back out. I know she does. I've been dreaming of this day for five years and now she might not want to. What am I gonna do.  
  
"Harm, I...."  
  
"No Mac I understand. I'll see you later."  
  
With that Harm left and went to his office, slamming the door shut behind him. Mac wanted to go after him and tell him she didn't want to back out of it, but didn't know how.  
  
1525 Zulu  
Jag Headquarters  
Harm's Office  
  
Harm had been pacing his office for the last hour. He'd replayed the conversation with Mac a dozen times in his head. The more he thought about he realized that Mac never came out and said she didn't want the deal to go through.   
  
He had just jumped in and assumed. What if he was wrong, what if she did want to have a baby with him? He had to find Mac.   
  
He headed straight to her office but noticed that is was dark and empty.  
  
"Harriet do you know where Colonel Mackenzie is?"   
  
"Yes sir. She told me she wasn't feeling to well, so she took the rest of the day off sir."  
  
"Thanks Harriet." What am I gonna do now. I can't get off, I have court in thirty minutes.  
  
"By the way sir. I wanted to let you know that little A.J.'s birthday party is this Saturday at 1300. I hope you can make it." Harriet inquires, while wondering why the Commander needed the Colonel.  
  
"Don't worry Lt. I already informed Bud I would be there. Now if you'll excuse me I have a phone call to make." He desperately needed to get ahold of Mac  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Sorry these are so short but school takes up a lot of my time. Hopefully the next one will be longer. Thanks 


End file.
